


The Greed of the Luthor  2 "Project Venus"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena is missing her father so much. If she only could create a machine that can turn back time.





	The Greed of the Luthor  2 "Project Venus"

"Dad, im home."  
She always say that since she was young. After school, she is really excited to get home, get a hug from her father. It was the perfect moment, Lena is very happy and innocent.  
Lena was loved by him. Like a princess, but when Lionel is not around. Lena feels like fairytales are true about witches and mosters. Lex also once jealous but Lionel always said that theres no need of jealousy. Both of them are equal in their father's heart.

While Lena is busy looking at the past memories, she suddenly notice the wall behind a bookshelf. Something is written at the wall but its was not clearly to see as time goes by.  
She pulled the bookshelf and the books falls down. Thanks god no one heard it. Because if Lillian know it, she will get mad.

Now Lena try to clear everything to see whats in the wall.  
"So, this is what they been hiding"  
She take a picture of it so she can study those written equations. This is very new to her,   
"Project Venus"  
After that, she arrange things just like before. She leave no trace. And went out like nothing happened.

As she went downstairs Kara still sitting on the couch.  
"Hey, where did you go. Your mother is looking for you."  
"Let her find me, by the way Kara can we talk about something. Not here."

They went to town.  
In the coffeeshop,   
"I think i found something Kara."  
"What is it, some kind of Cadmus?"  
"No. I think my father try to creae an artificial intellegence. Clone humans."  
"How can you be sure, Lena?"  
"Project Venus Kara,"  
Kara is feels something wrong about what Lena finds out.   
She share this to her sister to help her girlfriend's enigma.  
So she went back to National City as Supergirl.  
At the DEO.  
"What is it so urgent, Kara?"  
Alex just comeback from a fight and she looks terrible.  
"What happened to you? You look like you are really had a hard day."  
"Kara, im not in the mood right now. So what is it."  
"Lena found a Project Venus her house wall library. It was hidden for so many years and she wants to know what is it."  
"Maybe mom can help us with yhat. I heard it with dad. They talk so much about it."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, Kara."  
"Can i see a smile from you? Please....."  
"Alright...."  
Alex put a big smile on her face even she is tired.  
"Happy?"  
Kara hugged her, she really misses Alex so much.  
Soon they went to their mothers lab.  
"Hi mom,"  
Eliza is working with microscope as her daughters came in.  
"Oh, is everything alright, Alex, Kara?"  
"Kara told me about Project Venus mom. Is that a some kind of conspiracy with the Luthors?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Lena told me."  
"Project Venus is stop for a very long time ago. It was Lionel's greatest creation if that became successful. But the thing is, it has stopped with no reason. Till Lionel died, nobody continues the experiment."  
"Do you know it, mom?"  
" Yes, my friend works there, her name is Lauren Abbey."  
"Wheres she now?"

They went to a mental facility.Kara and Alex became confused. While getting inside and look for Lauren, Alex ask Kara about her sleep over.  
"Here we are."  
"Hey, hows the vacation by the way?"  
"Good."  
"Sounds bad. Why? Did Lillian mocks you?"  
"No. Alex. Theres nothing good with Lillian except Luke."  
"Luke, is that a human?"  
"Ofcourse hes a human. Hes Lena nephew, Lex son..."  
"Lex had a son? From who?"  
"I dont know. Nobody knows about Lex personal life. But he really looks like Lex."  
"That was creepy. "  
They went straight to the visiting area. A woman is sitting and she is looking at the wall. She was like emotionally problematic.  
The two seated on the other side of the room. It was protected by a glass.   
Alex start a conversation.  
"Hi, Ms. Lauren Abbey. Im Alex Danvers and this is Supergirl. I was Eliza's daughter. I hope you remember her. Were going to ask you about the Project Venus."  
When the woman heard about the Project, she pays attention to Alex.  
"What do you know about that project?"  
The woman laugh and laugh while saying.  
"Nobody is god but god can be anyone."  
And still laughing like it is very funny.  
Supergirl read the internal of the woman if there is wrong.  
"I think she suffered from a shock. Can we get her to the DEO."  
"Supergirl, we have no papers for her."  
"I can make an idea."  
"No. Your silly."  
"Im not."  
The girl of steel broke the glass and get the woman and Alex then flew away to the DEO.


End file.
